Chocolate Lava Cake
by AlwaysMaybeObsessed
Summary: Life after the incidents in ORAS has left the teams to work off probation and deal with the boring time in between each job. Maxie himself indulging his sweet tooth more than ever, undercover of course, catches the eye of a man claiming to be a stranger named Archie. Real Archie does not approve. A Maxie/Archie fic, starts off T but goes rated M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Maxie could never quite grasped what drew him to these places with such persistence and vigar. It was never the same place each time that feeling struck either. A different taste, or, rather, a different need to be fulfilled blossomed somewhere inside him each day.

_Something bittersweet-_

_No, something chocolate and rich._

_Oh, today's a strawberry day?_

Something he has had before, made a very particular way at a very precise place. Or the urge for something new, to be indulged until the strict criteria were met.

It had been a secret, as far as he was concerned, for a decent amount of time. Yet sometimes the urges desired more than a respectable, or normal amount of a confection. Such so that it became almost natural to see a few dozen lava cookies being around the base, or even imported rage bars in boxes. With the fact many of his grunts, and his admins, knew of his abnormally large appetite when it came to basic meals to begin with, no one thought anything about it.

Now, he was no gourmet. Certainly not a specialist when it came to sweets. Lava flow, geology and such he knew to a T. What was put in what he wished, no, _craved _for, he could only give an educated guess. So, he was just an avid consumer.

Which is what dragged him out to Lilycove city at the peak of tourist season, after a 2 hour flight on his Crobat dressed down in only semi-comfortable clothing as to not attract attention.

Even as the leader of Team Magma it was becoming increasingly difficult to leave the base. Tabitha had pestered him with his unnecessary worries on where he was going while Courtney had almost followed him completely. He had had to assure, command, and then compromise with them to dressing even more 'normal' (he had had to allow some of his fring down!) before they seemed only worried.

All this trouble for a season treat he had received wind of from a magazine. Thankfully the cafe was relatively empty, many people too busy watching pokemon contests so late in the afternoon. Another blessing was the very visibly exhausted waitress who didn't even spare him a glance as he ordered. The quiet of the shop, and the serene weather that was shown through the windows let his shoulders relax, if even a small bit.

"Here you are sir." Her voice was detached, on edge of passing out from the flat tone she tried to express as friendliness. Her uniform was stained, and somewhat unkept. She still wasn't looking at him, more through him than anything.

"Thank you."

The clatter of the plate and cup spiked up his hunger as she walked away, the honey always complimented the scent of jasmine and set him at ease. The object he had craved sat at 4 inches high next to it, steaming slightly out of its soft brown breading and filling his senses (mostly his taste buds) with anticipation of the contents. Sure he had these before, every year in fact, but there was always a new chef, so he had to sample the piece before he asked for more.

Slowly, he picked up the silver fork and moved it over to it, hovering for a moment to take in it's design before defiling it. A cake drizzled with dark chocolate and decorated with two ripe pecha berries on the side. The metal went through the bread easily, and as soon as he pulled away the thick fudge began draining out from the middle. He wasted no time moving it to his mouth, savoring the different chocolates mixed together in such a way...he was in heaven.

"Heyooo-...! The hell?" Any sweetness felt bitter the moment that obnoxious booming voice shattered all relaxation he had. "Haaa...? Am I seein' this right?"

Oddly enough his rival didn't rush him, instead slowly, almost cautiously, moved around to see his face. Perhaps it was the lack of large glasses replaced with much thinner frames, more 'flattering' as Courtney put it. Or the form-fitting V-neck sweater not in any shade of red he could prefer. This dark shade of navy made his skin crawl but it matched with the tight black dress pants and brown loafers. Somewhat anyway.

It quickly became apparent he didn't recognize him. Taking another sip he glanced casually out the window that reflected his rival slightly. He too was dressed down, almost easily confused with a sailor before now looked the part with his sleeveless black shirt and dirty white pants. The absence of bandana or ridiculous anchor only aided in looking normal for once.

_Yet his stature and looks remains the same,_

_not to mention that loud voice..._

"Hey...er..." That same voice was now next to him in a much dialed down manner. He turned to see the man, Leader of Team Aqua, awkwardly staring at him in all his wild haired glory.

"Hmm?"

"Do...how would..." Archie furrowed his brow in concentration before rubbing the back of his head. "Do you mind if I sit here...?"

"Ah..."

"Sorry if I'm botherin ya but...have we met before?"

For moment he let the question sit in silence before responding ",... I don't believe I've had the pleasure."

"A...ha...that so...?" Archie laughed shyly before clearing his throat. Other than clothing, glasses, and a bit of bangs, was he really that different looking? Wait...he remembered.. perhaps the now visible freckles and tied back hair could, technically, make him seem like someone else when combined with the former items.

Maxie considered just letting it end there and allow himself to eat in peace yet...he could also see how this scenario played out. If his rival truly didn't recognize him...this could play into his advantage.

"You may sit if you wish."

"R-really..?! Thanks man." He grinned widely before plopping down opposite him and shifting slightly. "I swear...I've...met ya before..."

Maxie kept his attention on his meal, surprised to realize he had already finished it when the fork hit the plate with a loud *clinck*. "I don't believe we have." He called for the waitress and turned to Archie. "Are you eating?"

"U-uhm..."

"That..is why you go to a cafe, correct?" He quirked an eyebrow at him, and watched as the much larger man stiffen and in a flustered tone mutter a 'O-of course...starvin.'

"How can I help you?" She murmured, slightly more energized.

Archie ordered some seafood platter and beer, while Maxie ordered something called 'chili prawns with ghost peppers and scorpion sauce' with green tea.

"I forgot to ask earlier, but are there any variations of the special today?" He questioned, she nodded and laughed.

"There's the chocolate standard, vanilla special, and strawberry premium."

"And I'll have one of the vanilla and strawberry please."

"Right away sir."

As she rolled away, Archie looked at his empty plate then gave a small smile. "Real sweet tooth ya have eh?"

"Ah...I just enjoy a little sugar now and again." His voice calm and gaze gentle. He'd play the water lover into fully believing him as another person. Although, it seemed acting docile was enough. The other man had trouble meeting his gaze yet his eyes were all over him.

"That so." He pretended not to notice the other's sudden interest in his lips before licking his dry ones. "So where are ya from? Can't say I've ever seen you around..."

"The Unova region." Maxie answered simply. Finishing the last of his cup.

"Oh! That'd explain it." He grinned. "I...I work the yard- the shipyard. I'm a sailor."

"Really?" An obvious lie, but smart. For once he seemed to be using his head.

"It's not the most glamorous work...but I love it. Just got off work a while ago too. I'm not usually this...**this** dirty."

"It's perfectly alright. Not many people can work such a physically taxing job and say that." He rested his cheek on his palm, giving a small smile as he spoke.

"Hehe...what do you do? Being so far away from home...work related?"

"Geology and the like."

"Rocks?"

"Rocks." He repeated, albeit a tad defensive.

"I'm not making fun of ya, just...surprised. Ya look like the academic type and all but..." Archie seemed to think over his words carefully. "'m not the most articulate person when it comes to that stuff..."

_...?_

"I'm sure that's not true..."

"Yer too kind." His smile came out more natural this time as it met the other's toothy one. He merely murmured a 'Not at all.' as their food came. The smile dropping the moment he saw Maxie's plate, red and steaming with a dark red sauce. There was no such thing as a 'prawn' in Hoenn, nor things called 'ghost pepper,' but he enjoyed them all the same. Something close to real lava, but edible...

"Ya...can eat that?" The sailor seemed surprised. "Ya don't gotta act tough in front of me. Here."

He presented a roll filled with stuffing. "Ya don't mind a little lobster do ya? Try this first before ya start killing yerself with that."

The gesture was uncalled for, almost kind in consideration but ultimately idiotic. He knew what he could handle. While it was clear Archie did not. Even so, he felt his mouth open willingly as he was fed the piece of...whatever it was. The first few seconds felt like a dull throb, and then nothing.

"Woah...That's awesome...! Ya didn't even flinch!" He let out a few puff of his own after eating one as well. "These here are my limit."

_...?_

"Hmm..." Feeling more starved for fire, he dipped a prawn in the sauce and bit down with no hesitation. Burning, iron and bitter clashed in a firestorm of flavor. It fueled the hunger further.

"Ya got some strong taste buds..."

"Perhaps everyone else is just 'weaker.'" At that comment he laughed loudly, grinning wide and looking at him with something he couldn't quite grasp.

_Pride? No.._.

_This one is more...gentle?_

_More...sudden._

"Ya got some fire in ya...I'm pleasantly surprised." Maxie decided to return to warm smile, even if much smaller. "Before I forget...Name's Archie."

_I know_.

He pursued his lips, considering it for a moment before responding slowly with. "Maxie."

He had expected the realization to hit him, for the truth to smack him in the face and shame to boil over for looking at him the way he obviously did. Yet nothing of the sort happened. Only a positive beam of 'Really? Great to meet cha!' and doe eyes.

So, for the meal, he cautiously inspected Archie, or at least the man he believed WAS Archie. Something was wrong if it was the Team Aqua leader. He wasn't *that* stupid. Unless...

_He already knew and was playing along..._

Yet that answer wouldn't make any sense. He would have nothing to gain from petty talks and friendly banter. Their rivalry had hit a high point not even a week ago with negotiating civil work after the whole legendary pokemon incidents. Even so they were both very much in mutual dislike of each other and very much wanted by the law.

"Something wrong?"

Woken from his thoughts, he answered with a wistful. "Actually...you do look like someone I know."

"Who?" The question came out too fast to be natural, and his cheeks flared against his dark skin at his own eagerness.

"You two could be identical twins honestly...same name and all." He continued, watching as the man was resisting from asking the obvious question 'who is he?'. "He's...well, you could say he and I are Rivals."

_If I'm right on this one..._

_I'll make you squirm..._

At the phrase 'rivals' Archie's shoulders visibly relaxed. "Almost identical huh? What's the difference?"

"Hmm..." He gave him a long look, noting the obvious things that stuck out as no-way-not-team-aqua-archie. "You have blue eyes."

At the mention of such simple flattery and notice his blush returned.

"Your skin is darker. You're a few inches taller...and..."

"'And...?'"

"You have that incredibly small ponytail."

Nothing was missed save for the tattoo on his arm. He didn't know if the real one even had one to begin with, thus not accounted for the moment. Wild hair even matched to a T. At first even the eyes he thought were fake, contacts maybe, but the more he looked the more obvious how natural they were. Archie's were almost golden in color so the contrast was easily grasped.

"Hmm...?" This Archie seemed pleased with that, eating slowly before asking. "Sounds like the two of ya had a little thing goin eh?"

Maxie chuckled softly as he shook his head. "No No, nothing like that. We're...too different. Polar opposites in fact. Besides..." Taking a sip of tea, he decided to drag out a old issue many had had back then. "I believe he doesn't fancy men, and even if it were a special case, we don't get along."

The man across him snorted irritably, looking like someone just spat on his mother's grave. "Is he blind? Or just stupid?! I mean...look at ya! Er...if ya don't mind me sayin..."

_?! So this..._

"I don't always look like this. My work has me dressed more...formal. I appreciate the compliment though." The sailor just looked embarrassed by his own outburst, trying to look small in the tiny chair. "I'm also more strict when it comes to dealing with work. I'm just in a good mood today."

He groaned before looking anywhere but Maxie's face. Shyly whimpering ", Please don't tell me ya got an attitude too...that's just not fair."

Maybe it was how open this man was with how he felt, but Maxie found his actions to be..somewhat charming. Either Archie had a severe personality disorder, or this person was truly someone completely new.

_I suppose I can allow this..._

"...you never told me where you were from."

"R-right...I'm from Johto originally. Cianwood town to be exact. Island a ways away from everything else. Decided to help me family by working in Olivine town. Big importing exporting location across the sea. Going back 'n forth with all the whirlpools toughened me up real quick, made me a pro at swimming too. I got the idea to come over to Hoenn from another guy who worked the coals. Told me there was always work over there. And well...this place grew on me."

Archie spoke animatedly while he listened, commenting every so often to show he was listening. He spoke of his parents, who to this day do not approve of his choice to move so far away, nor his choice of employment. That even though they disagree, they're proud of him and still speak to one another. How he and his pokemon were constantly terrified of getting sucked into a whirlpool. Legends of the pokemon in that region, and so forth. Eventually Maxie noticed the sun setting on the horizon and stood up.

"Ahahah...oh? It's that late already?" Archie stood up too, both paying before leaving the building together. "Sorry, didn't mean to keep ya this long."

"Not at all. It was...fun, speaking with you." He felt his cheeks flare up slightly from the comment, but the larger man was just as red with a large grin.

"If that's how ya feel...can we say it was a date?"

It was a out of the blue question, and where this was headed was going alarmingly fast. Although it was not uncommon...

"How...direct of you." He pressed his lips together before speaking in an uncertain tone. "I...suppose."

"I-I'm not rushing ya, I just...! Yer really cute and I think we got off to a great start so...I just...wanna spend more time with ya."

_Cute...?_

"So you're asking me on a date?" He feigned innocence to his advances, watching the other fret and grow steadily more flustered.

"I-It's yer fault! Ya hardly said anything about yerself and got me all curious...!"

"Is that so...?"

"Gez...yer..yer doing this on purpose ain't ya...?" He just giggled a bit, further pushing the man to be 100% honest.

"Can I have yer number...?" His shoulders sagged in defeat. "I wanna go out with ya as soon as yer free."

_Hm...well, it's something to do._

"Very well." He smiled, handing him a slip of paper he neatly wrote on. "You earned it I suppose."

The two exchanged goodbyes as the moon began to rise. The cool air not unwelcomed after such an eventful day. Tabitha nearly had a fit when he returned, while Courtney waited in the lobby like a parent who found out their child had slipped out during the night. Assuring them he was, in fact, fine, and he merely wanted to get some air, they left him alone as the clock struck 10. Lying down, he could still see the poorly bottled up excitement he had left the man in well until the next day when his phone, used rarely now, went off. A message, sent only a few hours after dawn glowed bright.

|Hey, so, when's ur next day off?|


	2. Chapter 2

As they spoke more often, Maxie quickly realized how smitten Archie (Archibald was too tedious to say all the time he told him) was. Not that he wasn't warming up to the sailor as well.

He had done well to see how persistent that man was. Dropping any acts, he acted as he did normally, and while surprised at first, Archie completely took it in and accepted it. Honestly he thinks he liked it more than when he was acting. The more time they spent together he also noticed the hesitation Archie had on touching him, almost going out of his way to not make contact. Yet as 3 months came and went, that hesitation vanished the more he watched him test the waters. He was guilty of letting it get out hand when he didn't complain enough against it. Now it was as bad as- no, worse, than Team Aqua's Archie.

They WERE, technically, dating. So this type of thing was natural he assumed. So he thought nothing when he was waiting for the sailor to get off work at a nearby park.

"Maxie?"

This voice sounded more surprised than anything when he looked up. "The hell are ya doing Lilycove?!"

"Archie." His nose instinctually sneered at him before he could try to be civil. The Team Aqua leader did indeed dress like a sailor, but his black t-shirt and blue bandana looked out of place. "I wasn't aware I needed your permission."

Instantly they were back to their old ways, albeit much more tame.

"That's...not what I meant." He looked around cautiously, as if expecting something to jump out at him at any moment. "This is a bit far from yer little volcanic home ain't it?"

Any snarky comment he had every intention of hissing out was silenced when he felt large arms snake around his waist and pulling him toward a equally large heat source.

"Yo, Max! Ya didn't wait long right?" Archibald embraced him gently, head resting on top of his while he smiled down at him. "I had to help unload a cruise liner so we got out kinda late..."

"No, it's alright. I got out late as well." Maxie patted his arm lightly, making the other beam at him happily.

"Hmm? Who's...?"

Archie looked as if he'd seen a ghost-

_Oh...Shit._

"Archie-"

"What?" Both answered in sync, the confusion only growing on Archie's face while it seemed to dawn on Archibald what was happening. Maxie could feel a migraine coming on.

"Ah...I see..."

"Maxie-" Archie sounded slightly panicked as Archibald let him go and walked toward him.

"So yer Max's rival eh?" He looked him up and down, circling him before seeming satisfied and thrusting out his large hand to Archie. "Name's Archibald, you...well, normally I'd be all for calling me Archie, but that being yer name too might make this confusin..."

"...right." Archie's voice wavered into frustration as he shook it. His hand somewhat smaller than his even though they looked so similar. "Why are you and him...?"

"'Max'?" He asked Maxie, and he could only press his fingers onto the bridge of his nose. This was going to end _well_.

"Archie."

"_What_. I keep asking ya-"

Archibald walked back over to him, grinning. How would he explain this...?

"...I'm going to ask you to calm down before I-" He had intended to point at which Archie he meant, but a large hand in his main hand had magically appeared. When had it gotten there...?

"You...and him?"

"Archie be rational-"

"He has my FACE Maxie..!" He looked baffled, and a little hurt. Archibald on the other hand had a mischievous look in his eyes as he released Maxie's hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Me and Archie here are gonna have a little talk between sailors. Wait here."

"Archie-"

"I'm doing _what _now?"

"I got this babe." He gave him a quick kiss, which made Maxie's face light up and scowl.

"I told you I hate it when you call me that..."

He just waved him off. Grabbing Archie's shoulder before putting a bit of distance between them.

He didn't know how to react. How was he supposed to when Maxie, MAXIE of all people, was acting all domesticated with someone. And that someone had HIS FACE. His...most of his everything! His voice was deeper and maybe he had more of a tan...and he was a head taller than him but STILL.

"Alrighty my friend, let's have us here a chat." His double grinned, arm around his neck to keep it as quiet as possible. The muscle felt intimidating against his throat, not even mentioning how sharp the other's teeth were compared to him.

"... ... ...fine. Let's talk."

"Good on ya! Now, I'll cut to the chase. Me and Max are dating."

"I can see that." He murmured dryly, making the other laugh.

"Hey now, no need to get yer panties in a twist. We're still a...early couple, should be 4 months in a week or two. What I'm getting at here is I want to make sure yer...okay, leaving it with that."

"Leaving...?" His eyes narrowed. This guy might've freaked him out, but he'd be damned if he'd run with his tail between his legs.

"Like..." His double seemed to struggle to find the right phrase. "I'm tryin to win him over. Maybe wed the guy, if we're still peachy a year or two from now..."

He honestly could not believe what he was hearing. It was like a nightmare come true. A bad clone coming in and-

"I just don't want ya gettin jealous when we start-"

"Jealous?" He repeated, why would he get jealous? Of this guy with Maxie?

"Dude, it's fine. I saw how ya looked at him, he's a piece of work that fer sure. Attractive, smart, real strong left hook, temper like a volcano but damn-"

"Ya gotta be fucking with me." He cut him off before it got...weird.

"Well...ya both weren't getting anywhere before. We're sailors mate, ya can be honest with me. How many times have ya thought about just pinnin him down and -?"

Archie's felt his face burn before he even finished, he hoped it was because of embarrassment. But he knew Archibald would take it another way.

"See...?" He was pulled closer. "Max's got that special effect on people...no matter how angry ya get at him in the end yer the one clammering up to him like a houndoom in heat."  
>He REALLY did not like that comparison.<p>

"Sounds more like Maxie's got you wrapped around his finger..."

"I don't mind at all." Archibald purred, glancing back to see the man sitting as patiently as he could on a bench. "But it sounds like you're not just gonna give this guy up, huh?"

His blood boiled with each second. Who did this guy think he is?! Coming into HIS turf, coming onto HIS rival...bad blood be damned that asshole practically belonged to him! They had a thing, unhealthy or no, and it was real.

"Ohhhh I know that look!" Releasing his neck, Archibald's grin was wide and confident. "Hate to say it matey, but I'm in the lead here-"

"Oh...really?" He grinned just as wide. Of course the man didn't know about _that_. Maxie and him had made sure NO ONE knew when they got...intimate. Going to extreme measures to do so when they were active.

The sudden confidence threw the larger man off, his smile loosened to a sudden sad expression.

"So...he lied about that too, huh."

"He...we, have our reasons."

"Are you both done seizing each other up-"

"Max." The look on the man's face made Maxie slow in his tracks and pale slightly.

"Archie what did you tell him." The panic quickly switched to rage before a giant hand landed on a thin shoulder.

"Why can't ya trust me?" For a such a deep voice, it trembled to a fragile tone.

"I...I do trust you."

"Like you did about your job?" He shook his head. "Geology was it? Then ecology?"

"Next you're going tell me yer not from Unova, right?" The complete stiffening of Maxie's shoulders was telling enough. "So what _did_ you tell me about yerself that wasn't a lie?"

"I..."

"I got it." He stepped forward, separating the two. "Me and Maxie were part of eco-terrorist groups and have since paid for the chaos we caused. But not everyone is going to be so forgiving, and we still run our respective teams. Who still hate each other."

"Wait...so you were part of...?"

"I am the leader of Team Magma."

"So he's...?"

"Team Aqua's leader, yes."

"And you two have...?"

"Casual sex and the occasional date." Maxie answered him sincerely, almost too honestly really. But Archibald seemed to think it over carefully, looking between them before sighing.

"...Fine."

"Er...can you explain?"

"I can tell yer not lying this time." That smile was back, although not as carefree as before. "I really do like ya Max, and since Archie here explained it...I can understand yer uneasiness."

"But."

"But...?"

"Ya owe me an apology." His gaze turned hard. "Yer lyin may have been understandable, but not excusable. Man, I had no idea if ya were even a real person with how much you lied about! I was terrified I was dating some criminal!"

"Technically, I am."

"We both are." Archie laughed darkly, but the clearly trusting man seemed to only consider this a moment.

"It's alright. I'll take you both on yer word this last time. Anymore trickery or lies though, and I'm throwin yer sorry asses out to sea."

Maxie and Archie looked briefly at each other, the man was dead serious. With a final nod, he seemed satisfied.

"So we're practically tied then, eh Arch?"

He wrinkled his nose at his old childish nickname. "I'm ahead of you, ya bastard. Just admit it."

"Sex is easy. The connection-"

"If it's so easy...why haven't ya 'hit that' Mr. 4 months?"

Maxie rose an eyebrow at them. "You told him how long we've been dating?"

A heavy blush spread on the large man's face. In an attempt to look intimidating, he growled out. "M-max...! I was just...!"

"Boasting?"

"Yeah!"

"Maxie, I think yer datin a cherry boy." His smiled only got larger at how the other stuttered at that. Blush darkening and anger clearly visible.

"Who are ya callin a cherry boy..?! I've done plenty a-"

"... ... ..." Maxie's frown silenced him. Archibald glaring daggers into Archie for leading him into it.

"Gr...Max!" He hissed, eyeing his double down.

"What?"

"Ya gotta choose one of us."

The red head seemed confused for a moment, before everything dawned on him. "You two are morons." His irritation bordered anger.

"Not right NOW, just, eventually yeah?"

"I'm dating **you**." Maxie snapped.

"And yer fucking HIM." Archie smiled turned smug when the other grumbled 'him.'

"It's more complicated than just choosing one or the other..."

"That's why ya got time. Me an' him only though."

The red head's eyes rolled. "Yes, I'm aware." He folded his arms before turning to Archie. "I assume you're in on this?"

"'Course." He flashed a innocent smile, one he knew would irk the other.

"...Whatever. Do as you want." Contrary to his words, Maxie looked almost flattered at the competitiveness of the two. A soft blush spreading on his cheeks and dying his ears.

"Winner gets to have a serious relationship with Max." Archibald stated happily as he grabbed Maxie's hand. "Right now, that apology can be made over dinner."

"Ugh...fine. No more lobster though, you need to eat other things beside shellfish." He turned to Archie awkwardly. "Erm...goodbye Archie."

"Yeah yeah. See ya Maxie." He gave him a wave as the large man dragged the magma leader eagerly to a restaurant.

While he had been considering making Maxie and him an item for awhile now, he always assumed the other would just stick to his lonesome and there would be no rush. They'd work on their issues in due time. Now, with a bad clone wriggling his way into Maxie's life...

He'd beat him. He'd managed to get this far with his rival. How difficult was it to throw a little romance into the mix? Yeah Archibald and Maxie were more domestic, but he had experience. From dealing with his meltdowns to allowing the man into his bed after days of nightmares plaguing their dreams. It would be no problem.

At least, he thought so.


End file.
